Estigmas
by Kotome Yubake Shimizu
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas. La forma más sencilla de volver a la gente inmortal es recordarla; Madotsuki lo descubre una y otra vez a la fuerza.
1. Notas preliminares

Notas preliminares

Como a todo fan de Yume Nikki que se precie de serlo, me sobran teorías sobre absolutamente cada uno de sus detalles; desde los personajes y los escenarios hasta los veinticuatro Efectos, los sonidos y una infinidad de otros detalles que el jugador ocasional simplemente ignoraría. Y es por observar tan minuciosamente el juego que tengo varias teorías diferentes sobre los mismos aspectos; significados alternativos de un mismo elemento. No tengo ninguna convicción firme sobre lo que puedan representar las cosas que Madotsuki ve en sus sueños, pero es exactamente esa libertad creativa lo que amo de Yume Nikki. Lo más importante y la base de todo es, sin embargo, aquello en lo que todos podemos coincidir: Que la mente de Madotsuki no es como la de la persona promedio y que alberga un dolor muy hondo, producto de una serie de eventos traumáticos de los que todo se sugiere, pero nada se aclara. Nunca. Y así lo prefiero.

Este fic consiste en un conjunto de viñetas en las que describo los hipotéticos hechos que podrían haber llevado a Madotsuki a recluírse en su habitación; suponiendo, claro, que dicha reclusión fue voluntaria. En cada viñeta describo una interpretación -de tantas posibles- de varios elementos de Yume Nikki, y su influencia sobre el inconsciente de Madotsuki; todo en una atmósfera un tanto vaga y confusa, semejante a la de sus sueños.

Sin más dilación, doy comienzo al fic.


	2. 01

A Madotsuki no le gustaba ir a la escuela. Era aburrida, la gente hacía mucho ruido, y sus compañeros la miraban raro y le decían cosas que no llegaba a oír del todo bien, pero que de todos modos le dolían. Casi todos sus maestros la subestimaban e ignoraban. Era como si todos intentaran ignorar que existía, que estaba allí, que era otra de ellos. (¿Lo era?)

Lo que más le molestaba a Madotsuki de la escuela, sin embargo, eran esas compañeras que la acosaban. Eran tres niñas cuya irreparable fealdad echaba por tierra todo el esfuerzo que ponían en vestirse a la moda y arreglarse el cabello.

No tenía idea de sus nombres, pero eran viejas conocidas para Madotsuki, quien resultaba víctima de sus burlas y maltratos casi a diario. Por lo general, sólo se limitaban a reírse de ella o tirarle del cabello al pasar, pero en muchas otras ocasiones se atrevían a perseguirla e incluso encerrarla en armarios de utilería hasta que algún encargado de la limpieza la encontrara por casualidad.

Madotsuki nunca las acusaba con nadie, atemorizada por las promesas de horribles torturas en represalia. De cualquier manera, era imposible que le creyeran. La mayoría coincidiría en que Madotsuki era "un fenómeno".

Y Madotsuki estaba segura de que nadie le haría caso a una niña _anormal_.

* * *

Los picos de pájaros en sus rostros monstruosos no la engañaban, pues seguían teniendo los mismos peinados, la misma ropa y la misma actitud horrible. Sabía quiénes eran esas chicas que la perseguían y la enviaban, con sólo tocarla, a lugares de los que sólo podía salir despertando de sus sueños.

Había intentado deshacerse de ellas en varias ocasiones. En algunos casos, al acuchillarlas morían, si bien volvían a aparecer en el próximo sueño. Otras no eran tan fáciles de derrotar y, para su espanto, se volvían más rápidas. Madotsuki se apresuraba a escapar viajando a otro mundo, incapaz de enfrentarse a ese ente diabólico, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto de un brillante escarlata.

Tenía conocimiento de un grupo de ellas haciendo un picnic en el un "mundo" desértico; Madotsuki las encontró siguiendo el sonido de la música que emitía un equipo portátil que tenían junto a ellas. Parecían divertirse y tenían un aura más agradable que las demás, pero Madotsuki sabía que no era bienvenida por ellas, ni siquiera en esa fiesta sencilla. De cualquier manera, no podía acceder al área específica donde se hallaban.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños querían que fuera su amiga.


	3. 02

Sus recuerdos de aquel día eran confusos y escasos, pero, a juzgar por sus sueños, estaban arraigados en lo más profundo de su mente.

Debía de ser sábado, porque no sólo no llevaba el uniforme del colegio sino que a bordo del auto también iban su madre y el niño que llevaba dentro. Estaban viajando, pero no recordaba adónde. Sólo sabía que iba distraída y oía de fondo a su madre decirle a su padre que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, y de repente había un semáforo en rojo y un auto atravesándose y todo se sacudió y torció y hubo sangre y ruido.

Madotsuki se quedó sentada, inmóvil, hasta que un muchacho uniformado apareció junto a ella y la ayudó a salir del vehículo. Intentó mantener su atención alejada de la escena, pero ella fue más rápida y miró por la ventanilla rota del asiento del copiloto: Su madre encinta yacía sin vida sobre el asiento. El cinturón de seguridad no había impedido la enorme contusión sobre su viente voluminoso.

Madotsuki miró hacia el asiento del conductor, con la mente en blanco, y no vio nada. Luego notó el parabrisas destrozado y, a través del hueco, una figura tendida unos metros al frente sobre un charco de sangre. Hacia ella corrió, para sorpresa del joven e inexperto policía, y se quedó de pie junto al cuerpo, simplemente observándolo.

No entendía nada. Tenía miedo de entender.

Alejándose de allí, seguida del oficial, se topó con un espectáculo que ninguno de los dos esperaba y que la paralizó.

Era una niña, incluso más pequeña que ella misma, pero parecía un monstruo. Y a pesar de estar evidentemente muerta, dejó a Madotsuki helada de espanto.

Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, peinado en dos coletas, y la piel blanca como la nieve. Si bien había algo en ella que indicaba que alguna vez —mejor dicho, segundos atrás— había sido bonita, ahora todo en ella era horror. Fracturas expuestas en los brazos, una herida profunda en la cabeza, la sección media del cuerpo hecha un mar de sangre. De su cuenca izquierda pendía su propio ojo desprendido, sus fluídos mezclándose con un hilo de saliva y más sangre brotando de su boca; sus facciones estaban contorsionadas en un gesto de terror. Incluso la posición en la que estaba tirada era tétrica, y transmitía la impresión de tener varios brazos; tal era el irremediable estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo. A su alrededor, los peritos tomaban fotografías y notas y los policías intentaban mantener alejados a los curiosos.

Reparando en ese detalle, Madotsuki cayó en la cuenta de la multitud que se había congregado en torno a los dos autos. Fue como si de pronto se hiciera consciente de cada voz, de cada susurro, de cada mirada... Ojos. Ojos por todas partes. Y todos la miraban a ella, la rara.

Aturdida, se dio la vuelta para huir de allí, y chocó al instante con alguien más, provocando que se diera la vuelta.

Era una chica, probablemente algo mayor que ella. Madotsuki se estremeció al ver su tez pálida y su larga cabellera oscura, pues eran iguales a los de la niña muerta.

_"Son hermanas"_, pensó vaga y fugazmente.

Entonces, por algún motivo inexplicable y a metros del cadáver de la chiquilla, la fantasmal joven sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan siniestra como misteriosa, y llenó a Madotsuki de inquietud y confusión.

_"¿Por qué sonríe?"_

* * *

No recordaba mucho más a partir de eso, más allá de que no lloró sino hasta varias horas más tarde. Durante dos semanas enteras, casi sin probar bocado, sólo lloró y durmió, recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, soñando con ambas niñas en un mundo desolado de horrores monocromáticos. No entendía nada. No comprendía cómo era posible que una persona sonriera a causa de algo que a ella sólo le había traído miseria, desconcierto, desesperación.

No entendía a la gente.

Más que nunca, se preguntó por qué aún estaba viva.

Y volvió a soñar con esa sonrisa silenciosa, que siempre desaparecía sin darle ningún tipo de respuesta.


	4. 03

Había muchas flores, en aquella oscura habitación. Flores... blancas. Como las de su papá y su mamá.

Aquella vez, su tía le había dicho que podía elegir las flores que les llevaría al funeral. Y esas flores -cuyo nombre no recordaba- eran tan blancas, tan bellas, que Madotsuki las escogió apenas verlas.

Rodeados en sus ataúdes de esos capullos blancos, sus padres parecieron más serenos y, de alguna forma, menos solos.

Las flores blancas se habían alojado en sus sueños desde aquel día. Pero no eran del todo iguales a las que su tía había comprado; eran aun más hermosas, y emitían un extraño resplandor al tocarlas, junto con un tenue tintineo.

A Madotsuki le gustaba mucho ese lugar, aunque la hiciera sentir un poco triste.


	5. 04

Había ejercido apenas un mes como profesor de música en ese colegio cuando presentó su renuncia. Se decía que tenía problemas con las drogas, lo que explicaba su apariencia cada vez más ausente e insalubre. Sin embargo, era la única persona en la escuela que le gustaba a Madotsuki, y en ese breve mes, habían logrado construir una extraña y delicada relación que, volviendo la vista atrás, Madotsuki podría definir como lo más cercano a amistad pura y verdadera que había tenido en su vida.

—¿Por qué dejaste la escuela? —preguntó un día, ambos sentados a la mesa de té en la sala, cerca del piano.

—Hablaban demasiado de mí —contestó Masada-sensei, su mirada perdida en las teclas—. Siendo un don nadie, sabes..., no se me da bien soportar esas cosas. Les importa más si me drogo que si sé enseñar música.

—¿Es verdad que consumes drogas?

—... Los pobres... hacemos cosas tontas a veces —dijo distraídamente—. ¿Quieres té?

—No me gusta el té —rechazó Madotsuki con su habitual e impasible franqueza.

Masada-sensei no se lo tomó a mal. Había notado que Madotsuki no tenía mucha noción de los buenos modales; pero no era culpa suya, porque había nacido diferente. De hecho, le parecía mejor así.

Le tenía mucha estima a esa niña. Era sincera y no esperaba nada de él. Y aunque nunca hablaba de ella misma con claridad, era evidente que llevaba una carga inconcebiblemente pesada sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Toca el piano —pidió Madotsuki sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Muy bien.

Se sentaron frente al piano y Masada-sensei suspiró, contemplando las teclas con nostalgia.

—Me habría gustado que lo conocieras cuando aún estaba bien afinado.

—¿Cuánto cuesta afinar un piano?

—Mucho dinero... que no tengo.

Madotsuki reflexionó en esas palabras. Cerrando los ojos, murmuró:

—No importa. Tocas bien.

Masada-sensei no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de sus ojos bizcos y la palidez extrema de su rostro, su expresión destilaba amabilidad; Madotsuki se sintió orgullosa de haber dicho algo que lo complaciera.

—Entonces vamos con la primera pieza —decidió él.

Madotsuki comenzó a flotar desde la primera nota. Podría no ser el piano mejor afinado de todos, pero a ella le daba igual, porque el único piano que conocía era el de Masada-sensei, y para ella no existía mejor pianista.

Tampoco le interesaba aprender a tocar, no obstante el entusiasmo con el que Masada-sensei se ofrecía a enseñarle. Le bastaba con poder ir a visitar a su sensei cuando quisiera, sentarse junto a él y viajar hacia mundos desconocidos, en donde el fondo de su pecho le dejaba de doler y era feliz. Con él, era feliz.

En ocasiones, si estaba muy exhausta, Masada-sensei le permitía dormir en su cama. Era amplia, mullida, extremadamente confortable, lo que le producía la sensación de que Masada-sensei, alguna vez, había tenido mucho dinero ganado con esfuerzo. Tal vez había tenido una pareja... antes de que, por la razón que fuera, su vida comenzara a caer en picada...

Estuviera perdida en las divagaciones que fueran, esos pensamientos siempre terminaban por disolverse en la neblina musical en que Masada-sensei la envolvía desde la sala, arrullándola y transportándola hacia un sueño profundo, como ninguno de los que tenía en su propia casa.

Sólo deseaba poder vivir allí por siempre. Lejos de todo y de todos, en compañía de Masada-sensei y su piano. No necesitaba nada más.

Masada-sensei debía de pensar lo mismo...

* * *

Perturbada por una pesadilla especialmente horrenda relacionada con el accidente de sus padres, Madotsuki pedaleó deprisa hacia la casa de Masada-sensei.

Su corazón amenazó con detenerse al divisar el grupo de gente y vehículos reunidos frente a la entrada de la residencia. Sabía por experiencia propia que aquello no auguraba nada bueno, y el sueño que había tenido minutos atrás no hacía mucho por aligerar esa sensación.

Se abrió paso con su bicicleta, ajena a las protestas de los mirones, hasta localizar a unos paramédicos en la distancia.

—¡Un momento, señorita! —exclamó un policía en su dirección, pero ella no hizo caso.

—¿Le pasó algo a Masada-sensei? —inquirió, y se sorprendió del tono carente de vida en que había emitido su pregunta.

Era el mismo tono en que siempre hablaba, pero lo había notado por primera vez.

Un paramédico la miró con algo que parecía compasión.

—¿Alumna suya?

Madotsuki pensó antes de contestar, mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta.

—Amiga —dijo finalmente, y la palabra le produjo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

El paramédico titubeó.

—Verás... Masada-san fue hallado sin vida hace unos minutos. La causa parece ser una sobredosis.

A Madotsuki se le fue el alma a los pies.

—¿Murió...?

—Sí, así es. Lo lamento.

Todo se le hacía lejano y poco definido. Desde el vacío helado que se iba formando en el centro mismo de su ser, expandiéndose al resto de su cuerpo, oyó una débil melodía.

El piano la llamaba, como si le pidiera que no perdiese esa esperanza que había nacido en su interior.

Madotsuki perdió todo contacto con el exterior. Montando nuevamente su bicicleta, se lanzó hacia el interior de la casa, ignorando los llamados de atención, la gente que la perseguía y la alarma antirrobos que se había accionado sólo al entrar a la sala.

El piano era lo único que Masada-sensei valoraba en esa casa.

Distante del resto del universo, Madotsuki se sentó frente al piano. Lo había hecho tantas veces que, aun en ese momento, logró sentir la presencia de Masada-sensei a su lado.

Presionó las teclas sin ton ni son, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre ellas.

Aún oía al piano sonar mientras la sacaban de la casa.

* * *

_La sala parecía, ahora, una gran nave espacial blanca; tenía incluso una ventana enorme desde la cual podía apreciarse la inmensidad del cosmos._

_Madotsuki entró despacio, resignada, y sintió, como tantas otras veces, un dolor sordo en su pecho cuando esos ojos desviados cayeron sobre ella._

—_Buenas tardes, Madotsuki._

—_Buenas tardes, Masada-sensei. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?_

—_Desde luego, adelante._

_En la habitación siguiente se encontraba la cama, y únicamente ésta; tan blanca como siempre, con el mismo aroma fresco y limpio que la sosegaba sin importar cuán grandes fueran sus tribulaciones. Aquel era el único lugar en el que podía tener lo más parecido a un sueño reparador, después de todo lo que había pasado. En otros "mundos" había camas en las que, al dormir, sólo terminaba apareciendo en otro lugar dentro de su mente._

_Allí, sin embargo... Era como si Masada-sensei aún siguiera preparando ese lecho para brindarle calma. Allí podía bloquear todo lo malo, o al menos podía hacerlo casi por completo... Porque en ocasiones como _aquella_, creía sumergirse en un sueño profundo, sólo para despertar de él con el sonido de esa alarma que le recordaba que no podía volver atrás._

_Se estrellaban, con un gran estrépito..._

_Y si volvía a la sala, Masada-sensei le decía algo que no entendía ni quería entender, porque su tono triste la hacía pudrirse por dentro. Y luego lo veía retroceder, las manos extendidas hacia delante en ademán apaciguador, y los ojos, grandes de miedo, fijos en el cuchillo con el que Madotsuki le apuntaba._

_Sujetándose el vientre ensangrentado, Masada-sensei se desvanecía. Desde la ventana, todo lo que se veía era un planeta desierto y sin vida; ya no vislumbraba infinidad, ni magnificencia, ni belleza._

_La alarma aún sonaba. Un lugar común, un patrón repetido._

_Y las mismas palabras de siempre:_

—_Tengo que borrarte de mi memoria. Ya no existes. Tienes que desaparecer de aquí y no volver más._

_Pero Masada-sensei siempre volvería. Madotsuki siempre lo encontraría allí, de pie frente a su piano, como si la esperara, consciente de cuán necesario era para la niña._

_Madotsuki fingía no darse cuenta de que hacía las cosas mal desde el preciso momento en que decidía cerrar los ojos sólo para terminar, de nuevo, entrando a esa nave._


	6. 05

Había ido a su casa simplemente a hacer los deberes de Matemática con los que _ella_ le había prometido que la ayudaría; sin embargo, desde el momento en que la luz se apagó y los números en su cuaderno desaparecieron ante sus ojos, Madotsuki supo que algo estaba mal.

De un momento a otro sintió el cuerpo de su amiga sobre ella, inmovilizándola con lo que parecían unos anillos de metal, tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos.

—¿Qué haces? —soltó Madotsuki sin aliento, aterrorizada—. ¿Qué haces, Poniko?

La muchacha rubia, invisible entre las sombras pero perfectamente tangible, rió levemente, entre divertida y ansiosa.

—... En serio, cada vez que me dices así… Ah, qué linda eres, Mado —suspiró, sonriente, en su oído.

Respirando erráticamente contra el suelo, Madotsuki temblaba. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

—No me puedo mover —dijo desesperadamente.

—Sí, lo sé. Me temo que no puedo darme el lujo de liberarte ahora. Podrías escapar —explicó la otra en tono práctico.

—Poniko...

La aludida volvió a reír por lo bajo. Madotsuki siempre la había llamado así en esos pocos meses que llevaban de conocerse, hasta el punto de que no podía recordar su verdadero nombre; le costaba pronunciar palabras en idiomas extranjeros, por lo que "Poniko" resultó ser un apodo adecuado: La joven solía llevar su cabellera atada en una cola de caballo. A Madotsuki le gustaba estar con ella, porque la hacía sentirse una chica normal. Poniko le peinaba el cabello, le ponía pelucas y la hacía verse bonita; hasta tenía una peluca rubia con la que Madotsuki casi parecía su hermana menor. Poniko era su amiga y siempre la había hecho sentir bien..., hasta ese día, sí, en que las luces se apagaron para no volverse a encender y mostrarle una Poniko distinta, terrible, que habría de invadir sus pesadillas día tras día.

Ya no había oscuridad, pero al voltearse y ver a Poniko claramente, Madotsuki creyó desfallecer. Los ojos de quien había sido su amiga brillaban con un sentimiento turbio y deplorable que la asustó. Pero no podía huir; Poniko la tenía fuertemente esposada y sujeta por los hombros contra el piso, y no pensaba soltarla.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó Madotsuki con los ojos desorbitados.

Las esposas le hacían doler la espalda.

Ponikó sonrió.

—Ya lo sabrás. Si eres una buena niña, te relajarás y lo disfrutarás tanto como yo, ¿bien?

—No entiendo...

—Empecemos por esto —dijo y, a modo de explicación, se inclinó sobre Madotsuki hasta que su pecho estuviera descansando sobre el de la niña, para besarla con un hambre febril.

Un instante después, se incorporó con un grito ahogado, sobresaltada, con el labio inferior magullado y goteando sangre.

Madotsuki sólo pudo quedarse viéndola, presa del espanto. Sabía que lo que había hecho no le convenía, pero no había podido evitarlo...

—Te lo advertí —siseó Poniko con una mueca perversa—. Te dije que te comportaras. Lo siento, pero esto no te gustará, Mado.

La incertidumbre de Madotsuki se trocó en un horror indecible en el momento en que Poniko aferró sus muslos y los separó firmemente hasta donde las esposas lo permitían, manteniéndolos en su lugar con la sola fuerza de sus piernas, y procedió a introducir un elemento extraño, grande y frío en ese lugar prohibido que nadie más conocía.

—¡Detente! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué haces, Poniko? —gritó Madotsuki confusamente, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Por debajo de sus propios lamentos, oía apenas la voz de Poniko:

—Algo por lo que esperé demasiado. No, Mado, no puedo parar ahora. Lo siento. Sé lo que me espera después, así que no pienso desperdiciar un solo segundo. Ah... Podría ponerte una mordaza, pero no vale la pena. Déjame oír tu voz mientras esto dure, ¿sí?

Era el infierno. Entre lágrimas intentó ver qué era lo que le producía ese dolor indescriptible, y distinguió el rostro desfigurado de maldad y lascivia de esa muchacha demente que la había engañado durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué es...? ¿Qué es eso? —gimió angustiosamente.

—¿Oh? Es un amigo mío —De repente, Poniko extrajo del interior de la niña un largo objeto de goma—. Te presento a Kyu-Kyu-kun. Le puse así por el ruido que hace —Lo sacudió levemente, produciendo el mencionado ruido—. ¿No es bonito?

Con sus ojos momentáneamente secos, la trémula Madotsuki contempló el instrumento de tortura. Era mayormente rosado, pero tenía mezclados varios colores, como azul, amarillo y verde. Tenía pintados dos ojos negros con pupilas rojas, y una boca torcida en una especie de sonrisa amigable que le dio náuseas.

Esta vez, la otra punta del macabro juguete desapareció bajo la larga falda de Poniko, cuyos ojos se ensombrecieron entonces como dos orbes de vidrio opaco, suaves pero fríos.

Y los ojos rojos volvieron a mirar dentro de Madotsuki.

* * *

Jamás lo olvidó. De algún modo, su cerebro volvió gran parte de ese episodio algo difuso e incierto, pero "Kyu-Kyu-kun" pasaría a ocupar una posición inamovible en sus sueños, un recordatorio despiadado, junto a ese cuarto en el que, al apagar y volver a encender la luz, a veces veía a Poniko y luego a un ente horrible que la enviaba al lugar más desolado de su universo onírico. Un lugar que no se conectaba con ningún otro de esos mundos.

El rostro de Poniko, deformado por el tiempo y el horror, era el único sueño que podía despertarla con un sobresalto, las muñecas y los tobillos agarrotados por la presión de las esposas de la memoria. Le llevaba horas detener los estremecimientos de su cuerpo.

Odiaba a los policías, porque no servían para nada. Nunca llegaban a tiempo...


End file.
